marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scream: Curse of Carnage Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Symbiote sea-monsters ** "Andi's mother" ** Unnamed reanimated corpses * ** Detective Henley ** Unnamed officers * Agnes * ** ** *** *** ** Numerous unnamed symbiotes Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Andi's mother * Andi's father * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* ******** Big Mother's lair **** ***** **** * ** Items: * * * * ''Beowulf'' | Synopsis1 = Confronting the woman claiming to be her mother, Andi Benton angrily demands to know where she's been all these years - especially after her father was murdered. As the woman says that she's searched for her and never gave up, the Scream symbiote warns Andi that it's a trap. Mentally snapping at it to shut up and allow her to believe that it's true, Andi tearfully hugs the woman. Saying that a piece of her lives in Andi and that she can feel it calling to her, the woman slowly transforms into a bloated corpse reanimated by living abyss. As Andi watches in horror and despair, the Scream symbiote emerges and takes over, the corpse revealing that Scream was who it was claiming as its child rather than Andi. Andi berates herself for having fallen for the monster's lies, the Scream symbiote telling her that they have no family save for each other, and that it will always protect her. Scuttling backwards, the corpse vomits living abyss onto some seafood being sold at a market stall, which forms into gestalt monstrosities. Noting that the monstrosities are animated using symbiotes, Andi asks the Scream symbiote who would want to go after them and why, and it replies that someone wants to separate them. Noting that symbiotes usually take living hosts, the Scream symbiote snarls that someone is using the undead abominations to hunt them. Snaring one of the monsters with her tendril hair, Scream demands to know who sent them, but is interrupted by the police attempting to arrest her and flees up the side of a building. Perching on the roof, Andi laments that when she hugged the monster impersonating her mother she had desperately hoped the lie had been true, that she belonged with someone and had a home. The Scream symbiote tells her that it is her home and that they aren't so different - it doesn't even have a real name, never had a mother, and was abandoned by its "father." The reanimated corpse that had impersonated Andi's mother crawls through an alley towards a manhole, but is confronted by Agnes. Standing upright, it mockingly dismisses her as a threat until she disembowels it with her shiv. Snaring her with tendrils of living abyss that spill out of the wound, the symbiote vacates the corpse and bonds to her. At the F.E.A.S.T. shelter, Andi is greeted by May Parker, telling the older woman she's only back for the night. May tells Andi to stay as long as she needs and that her door is always open. As May turns the lights out, Andi worries that she's endangering everyone by being there, but that she needs to feel safe for once. As the Scream symbiote reiterates that it's there to protect her, Andi notes that she had thought that the monster impersonating her mother had been talking about her before wondering if it was talking about Scream. Growling gibberish, Agnes' symbiote-controlled corpse shambles towards Andi before her bloated belly ruptures, spilling eel-like symbiotes that bond to the other guests. The Scream symbiote notes that they're symbiotes like itself, but weak offshoots barely connected to the hive, serving as little more than marionette strings. Cornered, Andi asks if there's a way to save the people being controlled, but the Scream symbiote tells her that they're already dead - drowned from the inside. As Scream takes over, Andi tells the symbiote they should run. Ignoring her, Scream grabs one of the hosts and rips out the parasite, remarking that it smells like the ocean depths and death. Absorbing it, Scream suddenly doubles over - her eyespot changing into a jagged red spiral -- before she slaughters the hosts, ranting in an eldritch language that "God" is coming to destroy all life on Earth. Coming out to see what the commotion is, May shouts for Scream to stop - unfazed when the symbiote retracts to reveal Andi. Traumatized, Andi apologizes and says she couldn't control herself, before telling May she had a vision of God. Billions of years in the past, the dark elder god Knull - seated on his throne and surrounded by his horde, created a pair of symbiote dragons - one black and one red - and sent them out into the cosmos to annihilate all they came across. Arriving on Earth, the two symbiote-dragons rampaged across Scandinavia, terrorizing the Geats and the Danes. At the bottom of Upper New York Bay, the red symbiote-dragon - manifested in a feminine humanoid form - notes that the young symbiote called Scream reminds her of herself when she was newly born. Grousing that Scream's host is weak, the red symbiote-dragon wonders if Knull will let her keep Scream for herself to shelter, call her own, and to mother when he arrives. | Solicit = • Spinning directly out of the events of ABSOLUTE CARNAGE and Donny Cates’ and Ryan Stegman’s VENOM comes the saga of the newest symbiote in New York – SCREAM! • In Carnage’s wake, a darkness has formed in the waters surrounding New York -something evil that beckons the Scream symbiote with a siren song… | Notes = * Translated from the symbiote language, Scream's rant is as follows: "You thought you were safe? That he would not be free? You were wrong. And now he is on his way. And when he arrives... it will be the end of every last one of you. Every man, woman and child on this rock will kneel. And then they will---" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included